


You will not say No to this

by GoldenEye



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: A walk in the park, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom!John, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Frustration, bottom!alexander, handjob, it is winter and there is snow, turned out different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander never thought that this walk throught the snowy park of NYC would end up like this. He gets to know a new side on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will not say No to this

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest was my beta reader (thanks darling)

“Let’s go outside, Alexander. Just look out of the window and see how much snow we’ve got overnight.“  
The excitement with which Laurens said these words was a bit too much for Hamilton.  
“John, please. Can’t you see that I have a desk full of papers I need to finish?” said Hamilton, pointing at his wooden desk which was filled with papers.

“You always use your work as excuse when you don’t want to do what I want to do” replied Laurens and in the next second he regretted what he’d said. That was not right and he knew it yet he just needed to say it this time instead of just dealing with Alexander’s decisions.

It was just the fact that sometimes Laurens couldn’t understand why Hamilton liked to spend so much time writing essays and god knows what else. Couldn’t he see that he wanted to spend more time with him and doing the usual couple-things? Ordinary things like taking a walk or going to a café. It was not as if they never went anywhere, but most of their rare time together was spent at Alexander’s house or his.

 

The words hit Alexander and he felt that he should better control his boiling anger, since he didn’t want to start a fight with John. Yet he thought that it would be a good idea to tell him that he should leave him alone, but all he actually could do was look at Laurens with a hurt expression.  
“You can’t say it like that,” he murmured while he was thinking about the reason why John said those words.

Could it have been that Alexander really avoided everything which was not in his interest? Was he really too soaked up in his work? But one must live and earn money. The tiny voice in the back of his mind was whispering to him that he should be true to himself and realize that he really kind of rejected John in the last time. The thought was painful to accept since Alexander loved John with all his heart and sometimes he hated the fact that they had to hide their love from the world.

/Oh, What have I done?/ was all John could manage to think when he saw that look Alexander gave him. He couldn’t stand to see the painful expression on his beautiful face.  
“I didn’t mean it like that, Alexander,” Laurens began “You see, I treasure every second we spend together, but can’t you understand that sometimes I want to do things that are not all serious?” Deep inside John knew that it was not easy to deal with his inner child which decided to awaken from time to time. 

When Alexander heard these words he immediately began to chuckle since he could think of what Laurens wanted to do. It was not the first winter they spent together.  
“Oh this is why you said that I didn’t want to do things you like to do,” said Alexander. “My dear Laurens, you know that I will make an exception just for you.  
He wouldn’t dare to confess to Laurens that he enjoyed these carefree moments with him since he kind of didn’t want to destroy the picture of himself he had created.  
Hamilton felt that Laurens was giving him his ‘So-you-say-yes-look’ and said to him “Okay. You’ve won. Maybe you are right about me working too much” he saw John’s face light up with triumph. 

Outside it was frosty and the winter sun didn’t even try to come out from behind the snow clouds. Not many people were around when they entered the park.  
“It is way too cold. I am still not used to such low temperatures, my dear Laurens,” explained Hamilton while he tried to move closer and grab Laurens’ hand furtively.  
“Are you freezing?” asked Laurens, amused.  
“Only a little bit.” Alexander glanced at his partner with a side-look and added “Maybe you can warm me.”  
“Oh, Alexander, I am not sure if you really want that here…” answered Laurens who couldn’t resist adding with a smirk “Or do I discover new sides on you?”  
Hamilton felt cheeks turning red.  
“What the hell have you thought of?” asked Alexander. “Oh wait, don’t say a word. I am not sure if I want to hear these things now and here.” 

Laurens chuckled and with a boyish grin on his lips. He said, “I am not sure what you have thought of, but I wanted to ask you if it is okay if I put my arm around you.”  
In the next second, Hamilton was drawn closer to Laurens. “I know what naughty thoughts you have in your brain,” he said.  
At first, Alexander wanted to reply something to this statement, but then he decided that he should stay silent.  
After a while of walking through the park, which now looked like a winter wonderland out of a children’s book, they reached a spot with a few branches that was deserted. The silence of an early afternoon surrounded them. 

“Isn’t it wonderful Alexander?” asked Laurens.  
“It surely is,” replied Alexander. “Wonderful and yet still cold.” Now that there was no one nearby, he added with pretend disappointment, “There were times when you have warmed me better, John.” Alexander took a quick look around. They were really alone.  
/Sure we are alone. Who on earth goes out when it is so freezing cold that you can barley move your fingers without wearing gloves?/ asked Alexander to himself.  
With two large steps he had reached the next tree. He leaned against it and said in a commanding voice, “Come here John”. 

Laurens watched every movement Hamilton had made and could guess what he was up to. He did what Hamilton wanted. As soon as they stood face to face, Alexander grabbed Laurens at the collar of his coat and pulled him closer.

“Can it be that you are freezing too? Well I know what helps,” Alexander whispered  
His lips curled into a smile before they sealed Laurens’ lips. As soon as they touched Hamilton closed his eyes.  
Laurens felt the tip of Alexander’s tongue on his lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth and, in the next second, he felt Hamilton’s hot breath against his lips before his mouth was on his.  
John took a last glance at Hamilton before he closed his eyes. He was sure that there was no other man on this earth who was as attractive as this man who he could call his own.  
Slowly, their kiss became more passionate. From far away, Laurens realised that Hamilton’s right hand was resting on his neck, pushing him closer to Alexander’s face. There was not the slightest gap between their faces, yet Hamilton had the feeling that there was too much space between them. He needed as much closeness as possible at the very moment. Neither of them wanted to end the kiss, but it was Laurens who broke it, gasping for fresh air.  
“One day you will steal my breath Alexander,” commented Laurens out of breath.  
“Don’t worry, my dear Laurens that is not going to happen. You are too precious too lose”. 

They looked at each other, smiling and knowing that their love was as fragile as a butterfly. It was a forbidden love they shared and a heavy secret that they had to carry around. It was hard to imagine how everyone around them would react, especially since Alexander was married. There would be a scandal and neither of them could risk their positions they held right now. 

“Are you still freezing, my love?” asked Laurens rhetorically.  
“Just a tiny bit…” began Hamilton. He didn’t finish the sentence with words, but with a look.  
“May I have the chance to steal your breath this time?” asked Laurens teasingly while his hands where stroking over Alexander’s.  
“How could I say `No` to that?” 

Laurens held Hamilton’s hands so the other one had no option but to touch him. It was not the most comfortable position, but it was worth every second. He leaned forward and pressed his body against Alexander. With no regret, he kissed him with a hunger he had suppressed over the last days.  
With a quick look at Hamilton’s face, Laurens decided for himself that he could do better.  
He whispered into Alexander’s ear, “I know something that does a better job.” 

Hamilton looked curiously at Laurens. It suddenly dawned on him what would happen when he saw that John took of his gloves. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Laurens put a finger on his lips.  
“Don’t say a word, Alexander,” said Laurens as he took a step backwards. He smiled mischievously at him when he grabbed him by his wrists. “I can’t let you touch me… at least not now. So don’t try it”.  
Hamilton was surprised how easy it was for John to raise his arms and get hold of his wrists again. He could feel the rough bark of the tree through his gloves. 

His breath was heavy and his brain was painting him one erotic picture after the other. After what felt to him like hours, Laurens decided to kiss him again. However, there wasn’t a single spark of love in it, just the raw hunger of someone who was starving. As much as Alexander tried to take the lead, Laurens didn’t give up.  
Laurens had to tighten the grip around Alexander’s wrists. He knew that the boy was a fighter in every situation life gave him. Sometimes it was really exciting when this fighter awakened, but now Laurens wished for him to stay calm.  
He broke the kiss, shook his head, and murmured with a harsh voice, “I said to you not to touch me. Keep that in mind, my dear. I am sure you don’t want to make me angry. I have planned such a sweet surprise for you. So don’t ruin the moment.”

John took his right hand away and held both of Alexander’s wrists with his left. With the right hand, he stroked over Hamilton’s cheeks. “You are so beautiful Alexander,” said Laurens in a loving tone. He placed a soft kiss on his lips while his left hand rested on his chest and began to open Alexander’s coat.  
It didn’t take him long until his coat was open. Laurens was still kissing him at the same time as his right hand was stroking over Alexander. Slowly, his hand was moving upwards. John grinned into the kiss while his fingers were about to open the buttons of Alexander’s trousers. 

“You are so reckless John, but I would be lying if I would say that I want you to stop,” said Alexander, pulling away from the kiss.  
In the next second, he took a sharp breath when he felt Laurens’ cold fingers touch his skin. Slowly, John let his hand wander further down.  
Before his hand could reach its goal, Laurens was searching for closeness. His knee was parting Hamilton’s legs. John chuckled when he saw that Hamilton’s cheeks where turning red 

“Are you now warm, my dear?” Laurens asked. “I swear to you that you will feel hot after I am finished with you”  
“Is that a warning or a promise?” asked Hamilton, amused. No matter what it was, in the end he would be more then satisfied.  
“It depends on how you behave,” answered Laurens. He let out a low chuckle when his hand reached its goal. He couldn’t resist adding to the blushing Hamilton, “I guess you behave very well”.  
Alexander swallowed hard and tried to look John straight in the eye, but it was not easy when John talked liked that. 

“Good God your hand is cold as ice,” said Alexander.  
This time John couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Oh, Alexander, is that all you worry about at the moment?”  
Hamilton shook his head. He bit his upper lip when he felt John’s hand wrapped around his cock. Little by little, his hand moved up and down. There was no need to hurry. This time there were no appointments or meetings that needed their appearance.  
“Isn’t that better then just kissing?” whispered Laurens into Hamilton’s ear before he placed a few kisses on his neck.  
“So much better,” replied Hamilton with a hushed voice.  
He could hardly believe what they were doing. They were playing a dangerous, yet thrilling, game and it was a huge turn-on. 

At this very moment, Alexander began to relax and forget about all the work on his desk. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of John’s body against his own, the tight grip of his hands around his wrist and cock, the hungry kisses, the words Laurens spoke. This way of talking he drove Alexander insane. 

The urge to touch John was rising with every second he continued his handiwork. What would he give to be able to strike over Laurens’ head? He loved the feeling of his soft hair between his fingers. He wished that he could lay his hand on Laurens’ neck and push him closer when they shared their next kiss.  
It was such an odd feeling to know that there was no space between them and yet it feels like there was a huge gap. How long did Alexander have to wait to spend time alone  
with John? Too long for his taste. That explained the need for closeness. 

Longingly, they shared another kiss. Hamilton tried to break the grip around his wrists and nearly did it. Immediately, John stopped what he was doing.  
“No touching, Alexander.”  
There was the commanding tone in his voice again. Was Laurens aware how hot this tone was in that situation? 

As if he had never stopped, Laurens continued to move his hand up and down. Then his fingertips decided to pay attention to the head of Alexander’s cock. He moaned softly. In a tiny corner of his brain, he was ashamed of himself. How could he let this happen? He was doing things with John that belong behind closed door and not in a park. To top it all off, he enjoyed it. 

Hamilton tried to find a more comfortable position. He could feel exactly where his back touched the tree, but he was aware of the fact that he couldn’t move too much. Otherwise, John would think of another way to keep him from breaking free. Granted, if Alexander was being serious to himself, he didn’t really want to break free. It didn’t happened very often that Hamilton got the chance to be completely helpless when he was with John. 

All of Alexander’s senses were trying to stay focused on Laurens. It was difficult to ignore the evidence that John relished the moment as much. Thanks to his ability to picture everything right before his inner eye, he knew exactly what would await him if he would open his eyes and looked down. He could have described it with hundred of words. 

These thoughts combined with the steady handiwork where the last reason for him to let himself finally go. There was no thought wasted on his behaviour at the very moment. Not a single thought went to his wife. There was just him and Laurens and nothing else. It seemed to him that they had created a time-safe bubble around themselves.  
The name of his beloved one came in a hushed voice over his lips. Was that really his voice? So full of longing. 

“I am here Alexander.” From far away, Laurens’ voice found its way to his ear.  
Hamilton leaned his head against the tree, cold snow was touching his neck. It was a nice temperature difference to the heat that was boiling inside of him. Just a few seconds later John’s lips where on his neck again, this time biting him here and there. That was such a sweet way for Laurens to show him how much he adored him.  
“John…” His voice broke. He was unable to say another word.  
Laurens was looking at him with hungry eyes. The sight of Alexander’s relaxed face was priceless. He also realised that he was close to the edge. Laurens considered what to do with Hamilton. He stopped with his handiwork and drew back his hand. 

Hamilton managed to open his eyes and gave Laurens a questioning look. His breath was heavy and tiny air clouds where rising up in the air between them.  
“You look so adorable when you are so close to cumming,” commented Laurens.  
He drew back his other hand from Alexander’s wrist and said, “You are getting better at holding still. Let me help you take off your coat. You don’t need that at the moment”

“Laurens what the hell? Are you crazy?” Suddenly Hamilton got his ability to speak back, even though his voice was still low and he couldn’t erase the pain of unfulfilled satisfaction.  
“Maybe? Maybe not” was the mysterious answer he got.  
In the next second, he felt Laurens pull off his cloak and let it slip in the snow. He asked himself why he was unable to do something. He felt the cold surround them again.  
/I am sure I will catch a cold/ He thought as he glanced at Laurens' opening his coat.  
“I can’t find any words to describe how much I love you,” said Laurens. With these words, he put his arms around Hamilton and kissed him. “Sometimes the things you do… explain more then words, my dear”

Laurens drew back his arms and just starred at the man in front of him. He had never loved somebody more than Alexander and he hoped that he would stay in his life forever.  
“Turn around Alexander,” said Laurens. He had the commanding tone of a caretaker who knows what is the best for the one who he was responsible for.  
Alexander did as John told him. A shiver ran down his spine. The anticipation of what would happen in next was unbearable. They were about to commit a sin that was beyond anything else they had ever done before.  
He heard the sound of fabric which told him that Laurens was about to open his trousers. Then he felt Laurens’ hands on his hips 

“Hold still Alexander.”  
A few moments passed without anything happening, then he felt that Laurens pulled down his trousers. Hamilton was glad that Laurens couldn’t see his face. His cheeks were as red as the evening sun and he was sure if he had to look Laurens in the face, he would have to either shut his eyes or start to cry. It was not that he had any escapements. They had seen each other naked countless times, but there was something about the current situation that was surreal and therefore he was confused and irritated. 

John stood behind Hamilton; letting his eyes wander over the back of his lover. He remembered how often he had left scratches on it in these exceptional moments where he let Hamilton be the dominate. It was a role which suited him very well but in the role of the submissive he was at his best. Laurens could see every time that Alexander needed to be put down. Usually he was the one who put others down; not in a sexual way, but with words during political business. 

Laurens pulled down his own trousers. His left hand rested on Alexander’s left shoulder while his right hand stroke over his own cock. 

The seconds passed before Laurens let his hand lightly touch Hamilton’s butt. Laurens was aware that his hands were cool so it was no wonder Alexander gasped as soon as he felt Laurens hands on his skin.

Alexander could have told the exact spot where John’s finger tips where. The cold wasn’t directly unpleasant, but also not really welcome. It was something between these two extremes. On the one hand, he hoped that this strange sensation would last as long as possible. On the other hand, he wished that Laurens would stop right now. He tried to look over his shoulder to catch a glimpse at Laurens, but as if Laurens had known what Alexander was up to, he couldn’t help but smirking when he decided that Alexander had to suffer long enough. 

Alexander’s first reflex was to press his palms against the tree trunk.  
“You could have warned me, John,” hissed Hamilton between clenched teeth.  
“Isn’t that now more fun?” asked Laurens salaciously. An annoyed groan was the only answer he got.  
Inside, John chuckled about what wonders he could do with his fingers. Alexander was so sensitive that it was pretty easy for him to torture the poor man in a sweet satisfying way.  
“John... Oh dear…” Alexander’s lustful moans where the credit John took gladly.  
“Already so close to come ? You are such a needy boy … too needy for my taste” 

 

Laurens’ sadistic core stroke again on this day. He stopped what he was doing and drove Alexander crazy. How often would John deny him to come? In moments like this, Alexander hated and loved Laurens at the same time. 

“John, please,” begged Alexander. He bit his lip while resisting the urge to touch himself. If he did that, he was sure John wouldn’t allow him to come today.  
Laurens leaned forward and pressed his body against Hamilton’s back and whispered into his ear, “Tell me one good reason why I should let you come?” Laurens didn’t even tried to hide his own arousal. Alexander knew that John was craving for the chance to give this afternoon the final touch. “It is not often that you are at a loss for words” His left hand stroke over Alexander’s neck, scratching over the soft skin. “Tell me Alexander, what do you need? What can I do for you.” Playfully he licked with his tongue over Alexander’s ear.  
“I need you, John. Please…” Hamilton closed his eyes and tried not think of the painful need he had.

“I am already here, Alexander. You must formulate your need more precisely.” Laurens laid his left hand on Hamilton’s belly while his right hand touched the tree. He could now push himself closer against Hamilton, who was kind of shocked from the sudden emptiness that came when John drew back his fingers. 

“John, please. I beg you to let me come.” Alexander took a deep breath before he continued. “You promised that you would warm me and you have done a great job on that. Now I need you to ease my longing for your body. Again I am begging you John” It was not easy for Hamilton to speak these words because between the words he groaned and breathed out heavy. 

The need in Hamilton’s voice was so charming and tasted of more. Laurens placed a few kisses on Hamilton’s neck before he asked, “Tell me, why should I do that? And don’t say because I might need it too” Laurens’ hot breath touched Hamilton’s neck. 

“Damn it, John. You enjoy it so much to torture me and I am not mad at you for this, but I am… painfully aroused.” He swallowed hard before he was able to raise his voice to cry out desperately “You were the one who began touching me inappropriately. I can’t deny that this whole situation turns me on. You denied me to come twice and I can’t take a third time.” Suddenly there was a spark of anger in him. 

When he continued to speak, he was aware that tears of anger and pain were running down his cheeks. His voice was on the edge of breaking. He had used up every bit of self-control, not to mention that his way of speaking was as vulgar as the one you would expect from a prostitute, and yet strangely sincerely 

“Would you be so kind and make me come? All you need to do is use your hand and your cock like you have done it so many times before. Do I have to say it bluntly that you can understand it? For heaven’s sake fuck me John”  
Laurens’ face lit up with triumph. It didn’t happen that often that he drove Alexander that insane that he would use such words. They were so not typical for him. 

“That is a clear answer Alexander,” commented Laurens. “Since you made such a nice request it is hard to say `No.` What man would I be if I would do that?” He placed a kiss on Hamilton’s neck before he grabbed his hair ”Hold still, Alexander”.  
When Hamilton felt John entering him he let out a relieved moan. In the next second, John’s left hand was wrapped about his cock and began stroking it. Hamilton could feel the dry trails of the tears left on his cheeks. John managed to break his limits over and over again. Until today he was never so desperate that he cried, he begged a lot of times but never cried. 

Now he was blessed with a heavenly feeling. John’s hand did wonders with its strong grip and steady slow motions. The way he moved his hips while he was thrusting into him were indescribable.  
“You were starving for a good fuck am I right, Alexander?”  
It took Hamilton a short moment to answer Laurens with a nodding and a hushed, “Yes”.  
Laurens’ pressed himself harder against Hamilton, who was struggling to keep the position he was in. He tried his best to keep quiet, but instead decided that he shouldn’t care so much about how loud he was. 

“Hush Alexander.” Laurens’s voice was in his ear again but this time the harsh commanding tone was replaced by a caretaker tone which was heavily soaked with lust.  
“John…” Alexander could already feel the first wave of his orgasm. Laurens drew back his hand from the tree, grabbed Alexander’s ponytail and pulled his head back.  
“I said be quiet, Alexander”  
Hamilton gasped and hissed, “I can’t.”  
Laurens stop his movements. “You have to…” 

Alexander realized that he would have to behave himself, otherwise he wouldn’t get another chance for his satisfaction. This was the third time John interrupted him.  
“Alright Laurens” was the defeated sounding answer.  
“Good boy.” With these words, Laurens continued his movements. This time he allowed Alexander to finally come over his hand. Hamilton came with a suppressed loud moan which should have been Laurens’ name. Laurens leaned against him, moaning his name into his ear when he came inside of him.

 

It took Alexander a few minutes to regulate this breathing. His legs where still shaking and it was not easy to pull up his trousers. After this was done he leaned with his back again the tree. He was glancing at John who pulled up his trousers like it was the easiest thing on earth that you can do after you had sex. Laurens closed his coat and picked up Hamilton’s. 

“You should better get dressed or you will catch a cold, my love.” With these words, he helped him into the coat and even closed the buttons for him.  
He embraced Alexander and kissed him lovingly. “Now that was a walk.” he chuckled. “I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did”  
“I would have missed a lot if I wouldn’t have agreed to go with you,” replied Hamilton. 

Hand in hand, they walked back to Alexander’s house. When they returned to his home, they decided that the best to do was to take a hot shower. At first Hamilton was sceptical if it would really be a normal shower, but his worries were unnecessary. After the shower, Hamilton went into the kitchen to make some tea. When he returned into the living room, Laurens had already lit the fire in the chimney. He sat on the couch with their favourite blanket. They wrapped themselves up and drank their tea in silence while their minds where recapitulating what has happened this afternoon. Both of them came to the conclusion that this was something they could return one day in the future.


End file.
